1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device unlocking technology, and particularly to a dual touch-panels electronic device and method for unlocking the electronic device using the dual touch-panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., a mobile phone) may be unlocked using a slide operation on a touch panel of the electronic devices. However, some kinds of electronic device have two touch panels (i.e., dual touch panels), the current slide operation is performed on a single touch panel to unlock the electronic device. Therefore, a new method for unlocking an electronic device using dual touch panels is desired.